In the Act
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Multi-chapter story of various people catching Jason and Caitlyn being affectionate. Chapters 2 and 3 up! Brown and Connie!
1. Shane

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOGAN.

Enjoy this first fic. A Natella will be written soon. I got the inspiration from Beth. xD But this was done first and I wanted something to be done on your birthday.

There's going to be multiple parts to this story. So be on the lookout for them. xD

* * *

><p>Shane had just gotten out of his last class of the day and was heading to the boathouse to get a canoe for him and Mitchie when he heard a quiet giggle.<p>

"Jase, careful! Don't make me fall. Again."

"Don't worry, Caity. I got a pretty good hold on you now."

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course it was Jason and Caitlyn. Ever since Caitlyn presented him with a leather wristband at the end of the first Jam, they had been inseparable.

Jason had shown off the wristband in the cabin that night. It had a bird and his initials on it. And on the back it had her initials and a heart.

Shane thought it was goofy.

He decided to interrupt them and cause them mass embarrassment.

That was a mistake.

Jason had Caitlyn pushed up against the big oak tree and his hands were under the back of her shirt and they were in a pretty deep liplock.

Shane immediately flinched and took a step backward to give the couple privacy, but he tripped over a tree root and screamed.

Jason and Caitlyn jumped apart and Jason glared at Shane before stomping over to help him up.

"Dude. What're you doing?" he asked.

Jason gave him a bored look. "Making out with Caity. What were you doing?"

"N-nothing."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "He was spying, Jason. Obviously he was hoping to score some tips from the master," she said with a smirk.

Shane snorted. "If you think Jason's a master at making out, you need a lot more experience."

Caitlyn gave him a lop-sided grin. "You volunteering?"

"No thanks. I'm already in a relationship."

Jason cleared his throat. "So are you, Caity."

She turned to him. "Did you just appoint yourself my boyfriend?"

Jason blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "I might have."

She grinned. "Cool. I just got a boyfriend."

Shane rolled his eyes at them as they walked off, hand-in-hand. They were such _dorks_.

"Don't follow us this time, Gray! I only have twenty minutes until I have to teach a beginners' dance class and I intend to make the most of my remaining time."

Okay, Jason was a dork. Caitlyn was a dork _and_ a terror.


	2. Brown

WOW. LONG hiatus on my part. I apologize. My laptop got a virus and it was gone from my life for two weeks over Christmas break and then I got it back, but it overheated all the time, so I ended up getting a new computer. And I only just got around to uploading things. So. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Brown was aware of almost everything that happened at Camp Rock. He knew which of his campers were dating, which were in denial, which ones needed just a tad of encouragement in order to sing, and which ones needed someone to look out for them.<p>

However, when he walked into what he thought was an empty rehearsal cabin in order to set up for the next class he discovered another type of camper: those who needed to be hosed down so they could keep their hands off one another for more than a few seconds.

"OI! You two. Enough's enough!" he shouted.

Jason and Caitlyn jumped apart and looked down at the floor guiltily.

Brown glared at the two of them. "I clearly saw what was going on just now, so don't pretend differently when I ask, _why_?"

"Because we're dating?" Jason said with a shrug.

"I know _that, _Jason." He paused, sighing at their guilty expressions. "I really don't want to have to punish either one of you. I hope you know that."

They exchanged a look and Jason cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Uncle Brown."

"Yeah, me too," Caitlyn said, running her hand through her hair and rubbing her neck.

Brown shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're my nephew, Jason. And, though I don't need to tell you this, the JR counselor."

"Yes, sir."

Brown gave him a look before sighing and letting it slide. "You're a counselor as well, Caitlyn. Remember that, both of you."

They nodded silently and glanced at each other.

"Don't let me catch you again, but especially don't let a _camper_ catch you."

He walked to the door before turning back to the pair. "And one more thing."

"Yes?" Jason asked.

"Write your names on the clipboard next time."


	3. Connie

Connie frowned down into her utensil drawer before sighing. Where had that darn spatula gone to? She looked in six other drawers, the pantry, the dishwasher and the sink before throwing her hands up in the air.

She was going to have a chat with the "helpers" Brown had hired.

Walking out to the dining hall to see if someone had used it to serve lunch, she heard soft voices coming from the far corner.

Lunch had been over for almost half an hour, so no one should have been in the dining hall at all.

Figuring it was those two college kids on the kitchen staff that had been sneaking off together, Connie picked up a large metal mixing bowl and a ladle, intent on interrupting the couple by scaring them half to death. For losing her spatula.

She leaned against the wall, making sure she was hidden from view and struck the bowl with the ladle.

"CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL?" said a familiar female voice, accompanied by a loud thud.

"I don't know, Caity. But you pushed me down."

Connie frowned. Those weren't the voices she was expecting. She walked out from behind the wall.

"Jason? Caitlyn?"

"What the hell were you—Connie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, dropping Jason's hand as he was getting to his feet. He fell again.

"Care to explain this to me, Caitlyn?" Connie asked, crossing her arms and giving them a stern look.

"Um…well…Brown said not to let a camper catch us, and since lunch was over, we figured the dining hall was empty, so we came here instead."

"Well, I'm sure Brown would appreciate that you took his rule to heart, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you from making out in the dining hall."

"We sort of figured that," Jason said sheepishly.

She grinned at them. "Well, since you're here early…I need some potato peelers."

Caitlyn whined a little and pouted.

"Or I could tell Brown about this little incident," Connie said warningly.

Caitlyn immediately pasted a smile on her face. "Potato peeling is my favorite! Come on Jason, let's help!" She grabbed Jason's hand, yanking him along with her.

"If you find my spatula, I might just give you some extra cookies," Connie said.

Caitlyn pushed Jason away from her and ran behind the counter, pushing things out of the way as she looked for the spatula.

"Potatoes first, Caitlyn!" Connie said.


	4. Dana

FOURTH CHAPTER. OF TWELVE. xD

So. There's this thing called the Indie Camp Rock Awards going on right now and I and my stories have been nominated in several categories. It'd mean a lot to me, my dear readers, if you would go vote for things. :D

Also, angellwings and icing-ontop-the-cake have been nominated for stuff too, so you should DEFINITELY vote for their stuff too.

: / / . / ? = # g i d = 0

Remove the spaces and go. IT'S AN ELECTION YEAR.

It's open until July 20th and there's no limit to voting.

* * *

><p>Dana was waiting for Andy to show up at Camp Star's pier for lunch. It was beautiful out today. Bright blue sky with a few puffy clouds drifting lazily by. The lake was calm and clear, reflecting back the blue of the sky. And the air smelled like the pine trees that surrounded the lake. She sat on the edge of the pier and kicked her legs, looking across the lake for Andy in a canoe.<p>

That was when she noticed the Camp Rock canoe that was pulled up onto the shore, just past the main stage. It was under some low-hanging tree branches, hiding it almost entirely from view. She only noticed it because its dark red color made it stand out from its surroundings.

Figuring it was Andy trying to pull a prank on her, she decided she'd take the long way and sneak up on him. By the time she had gotten more than halfway into the woods, she realized she'd have to leave the path to get to the canoe.

She gritted her teeth as she stepped off the gravel path and trampled into the undergrowth. If her new Converses got muddy, Andy was going to be in a world of hurt. She had already decided she wasn't going to apply a touch-up coat of lip gloss when she got to him. She didn't know what kind of girls Andy had dated before her, but she didn't kiss boys that made her trek through the woods without prior knowledge.

Dana heard a feminine giggle and her eyes narrowed. Andy was going to have lunch. A knuckle sandwich. With a side of broken nose.

She pushed aside another branch and could finally see who was in the canoe with Andy.

Except it wasn't Andy. It was Jason. And Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was cuddled into Jason's side as she fed him bits of sandwich.

As Jason took a bite, he opened his eyes and sat up. "Why are you feeding me cucumber?" he asked accusingly.

Caitlyn grinned. "'Cause it's an aphrodisiac."

Jason laughed. "Okay, carry on then."

Caitlyn kissed his cheek and reached over her head into the red plastic picnic basket and pulled out a cloth napkin. "You have cream cheese on your chin," she said with a giggle. She wiped it off and kissed his cheek again.

"Wait until I tell everyone how _you're_ being _nice."_

Dana couldn't exactly tell, but she was pretty sure Caitlyn hit Jason because he yelped in pain and the branches overhead moved. The canoe started rocking and Dana blushed as a sheer gray sweater was thrown in her general direction.

Yeah, time to go.

She took three steps before sliding in a patch of mud and squealing as she landed on her butt.

Andy was in _so_ much trouble.

"Jase, did you hear that?"

"No, what?"

Caitlyn huffed. "Jase, remove your hand. Don't try to distract me."

"But Caity…"

"Don't kiss my neck, either."

"Ow! Stomach, Caity!"

"I had to get up, didn't I?" Caitlyn said.

Dana hurriedly tried to scoot herself behind a shrub, but Caitlyn caught her.

"Hey, Dana…" she said with a smile that was somewhere between embarrassed and proud.

"Oh, god. We got caught by Dana? How many is that now?" Jason said as he got out of the canoe.

"Since we started dating or since this summer?"

Dana rolled her eyes as she got up. "Geez, how long have you two been making out in public?"

Caitlyn looked Jason up and down with a smirk. "Since we started dating?"

Dana snorted.

"What? He's just absolutely adorable. How can I not kiss him?" She wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and smiled up at him. "How'd you even find us, Danes?"

"I hate that nickname, Cait. And I was waiting for Andy. I saw the Camp Rock canoe and thought it might be him. I didn't expect to see The Lovebirds making out in their swimsuits."

Caitlyn's grin grew wider. "We can't all be dating rock stars, Danes. Unless you're me."

"Hey, I dated Nate."

"Past tense, Danes. Besides, you're much too fun for the Nater-Tot."

Dana grinned. "I know, right? He's such a stick in the mud."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Could you two stop talking bad about my little brother? I mean, I know he's not um…wild…like you two are, but…"

"Oh, Jase. We were just joking. Nate's fun…for an old man," Caitlyn said before bursting into giggles with Dana.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Caity, let's go, okay? We obviously need a new place to finish our lunch. Away from either camp." He picked up Caitlyn's sweater, gave her arm a light tug and helped her into the canoe before pushing it into the water and hopping in behind her. He waved at Dana with an oar.

Dana shook her head in mild amusement as she made her way back to the dock just as Andy pulled up.


End file.
